To The Victor
by Indigo Saber
Summary: Luke's a winner. Short story and my first attempt at writing a love scene.


**T**he exercise began with the sound of a beat in her head as it routinely did, the movements of her body slow and careful as she went through the stances she'd followed for the greater portion of her life. Each circle, every pivot of her slender feet made with the graceful curve of a dance as in achingly slow progression, her training began to pick up speed. Over and over she went through each form, completing the repetition with a blindingly quick version before moving to the next. Her pale green gaze lidded and in fact, half closed; her conscious mind retreated entirely until there was only her body, and the swishing of fabric against skin as she moved.

At last when no known forms were left, a metal cylinder rose from it's hook upon her belt seemingly of it's own accord and found it's way into the palm of her hand. Blue light illuminated the dimly lit training arena as her lightsaber sprang to life. A new series of measured movements began, again her speed increasing with each rotation of the exercise until a faint sheen of sweat began to bead upon her brow and bare shoulders, copper strands clinging in curling tendrils to her neck and cheeks as she spun, dipped and evaded an imaginary opponent.

Chest heaving softly as her opening exercises found their end, there was a familiar snap-hiss as green light filled the room. The corner of her mouth quirked in a twitch, a present alertness sparking dangerously in her pale eyes as she turned to face her challenger. There he stood, a quiet smile upon his lips as sky blue eyes watched in a way that never failed to entirely threaten her defenses. An open invitation was written upon his handsome, aging face and she felt a brush of tenderness against her spirit, so full of pure affection and free of guile that she wished she could wrap herself in it like a blanket.

"Don't start, Farmboy." she warned, her voice holding none of the accusatory tone she'd have reserved for anyone else.

His grin widened, a flash of white teeth shining through the full lips she'd traced against her fingertips countless times. Her head shook wryly, knowing he had no intention of stopping what he'd 'started' whatsoever. It would be an interesting match, by far.

She leapt, unsurprised that having anticipated and sensed the coming attack, he'd done the same. They met mid air, sabers clashing with a crackling crash of emerald on azure. She grinned, winking as they both landed nimbly upon their feet, faces hovering over their connected blades. Then he'd disengaged and she spun catching his weapon yet again as he tested an attack toward her thigh. Their bond was close, close enough she'd felt the attack coming long before he'd begun and as always, her counter toward his shoulder was one he batted away on the back swing with ease.

She was smiling, wide enough there was a disbelief registering even as he stepped in closer, their blades locked for a third time to steal a kiss. Dark brow arcing high, she did her best to appear chiding, knowing even as she did, his boyish antics were what had her so delighted. It was infuriating in a way, how easily he could infuse an act as simple as sparring with so much warmth it felt like something else entirely. Then again, she wouldn't have had him any other way.

So when he came within reach again, his saber high, she was entirely unapologetic with her response. Hand clamped upon his wrist at the pressure point and her own saber forgotten and aimed safely to the side, it was her turn to take what was given. There was a tremor of pleased shock between them as her lips crashed softly against his and she grinned in victory even as the kiss continued and picked up a heated intensity. Each step he took backward she matched with her own, channeling the same aggression she often exhibited in combat into this new and not unpleasant direction.

Light receded as if by some unspoken agreement, both sabers extinguished at once, casting the arena into relative darkness once more. There was a muted, metallic thud as the hilt of a lightsaber hit the mat, his she realized -as strong hands took hold of the back of her neck and pulled her more tightly in. Her own followed, hands already pulling him forcibly by the tunic toward her, his own dropping to grip her waist and do the same.

For anyone else it might have been a clumsy retreat towards the wall, eyes closed and pulling against one another. Yet bonded as they were, each movement complimented the next- as though they were made by one will alone. Reality jolted softly against them both as his back struck the wall of the chamber, though it served as little more than a momentary observation.

Too far to go back and their initial purpose for this room forgotten, the only sounds now were the deep inhale and exhale of heated breathing as lips met flesh. Each touch of his mouth across her neck spread like blaster fire deeper within her skin. She could not get through the fabric fast enough it seemed, even as she picked a pace she knew would test the confident and assuringly steady desire glowing like a light across his increasingly bare skin. Even now the match had not quite ended.

As if this realization had just occurred to him as well, an unexpected growl left him and she found their positions abruptly reversed. His now bare chest felt warm and smooth beneath her palms and fingertips as they slid across it, committing every curve of muscle to memory. Held fixed to the wall, there should have been no surprise when suddenly his hips pressed to hers. Yet with a startled gasp and a growing need of her own, her fingertips slid to dig into his shoulders and pull the rest of him against her once more. The kiss that followed after was filled with a new sort of ache, ebbing and flowing ever stronger as each article of clothing found it's way to the floor.

Bare skin met exposed flesh as they reunited with their discarded clothing upon the floor and the fervor between them intensified. Though joined now as they were, the urgency abated and they took on a slow rhythm, bodies moving until they were both utterly spent...

Later as they lay still entwined, content and hot; she listened with a calm smile to the sweet sound of his breath, drinking in the gentle feeling of his fingers stroking her hair as he whispered her name and a softly uttered question.

"...did I win?"

She could not hold back her laugh and was rewarded for it by one of his dazzling smiles. Grinning in return, green eyes twinkled with mirth as she softly slapped his sweat damp chest.

"Yes Farmboy, you won."


End file.
